Mario Kart: Mushroom Tour
Mario Kart: Mushroom Tour is a game for the Wii that can use Wi-Fi. This is followed by Mario Party Extreme. Characters Default *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Koopa *Bowser *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Paratroopa *Ass *Sammer Guy *Ludwig Von Koopa *Donkey Kong *Shy Guy *Wario *Toad *Dry Bowser *Baby Daisy *Baby Luigi *Shadow Mario *Hammer Bro. *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. Unlockable *Toadette *Toadsworth *Daisy *Birdo *Rosalina *Dr. Mario *Tap-Tap the Golden *Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Fearsome 5 *Boshi *Twila *Brighton *King Boo *Dry Bones *Dry Peach (NEW!) *Dry Mario (NEW!) *Baby Wario *Mr.L *Rocky Wrench *Magikoopa *Baby Waluigi (NEW!) *Half-Half (Robotic Mario,One side good,other side evil)(NEW!) *[Mii *Aquamarine Bill Tracks Mushroom Cup *Mario Stadium *Mushroom Village *Boo's Big Factory *King Mario's Castle Flower Cup *Luigi Lane *Peach's Beauty Parlor *King Boo's Haunted Tower *Kylie's Flower Shop Star Cup *Poison Swamp Road *Luma Town *Fire Ball Lane *Snover's Snow Top Temple Special Cup *King Koopa's Air Ship *Bowser's Castle *Gooper Riding *Ray Surfing Shell Cup *Peach Circuit (GBA) *Luigi's Mansion (DS) *Bowser's Castle (GCN) *Coconut Mall (Wii) Banana Cup *Yoshi's Book Course 1 (Arcade GP2) *Cheese Land (GBA) *Mushroom Gorge (Wii) *Tick-Tock Clock (DS) Leaf Cup *Bowser's Castle 3 (SNES) *Ribbon Road (GBA) *Toad's Factory (Wii) *Mushroom City (GCN) Lightning Cup *DK Mountain (Wii Version) *Boo Lake (GBA) *Pac-Mountain (Arcade GP2) *Rainbow Road (GCN) Karts Light Karts *Light Pussy Cart *Light Tripper (MK:DS) *Light Dancer (MK:DS) *Barrel Train (MK:DD) *Cheep Charger (MK:Wii) *Rally Romper (MK:Wii) *Para-Wing (MK:Wii) *Bubble Kart *Ghost Glider *Standard Baby Kart Medium Karts *Shooting Star (MK:DS) *Wild Wing (MK:Wii) *Red Fire (MK:DD) *Happy Speedster *Egg 1 (MK:DS) *Egg 2 (Birdo's Egg) *Royale (MK:DS) *Royal Racer (MK:Wii) *B Dasher (MK:DS) *B Dasher Mk. 2 (MK:Wii) Large Karts *Rock + Roller *Dragonetti (MK:Wii) *Hurricane (MK:DS) *Wildlife (MK:DS) *Rambi Rider (MK:DS) *Brute (MK:DS) *Wario Car (MK:DD) *Gold Mantis (MK:DD) *Flame Flyer (MK:Wii) *DK Jumbo (MK:DD) Unlockable Large Karts *Koopa King (MK:DD) *Coin King *Pirahna Pipes (MK:DD) *Offroader (MK:Wii) *Dragonfly (MK:DS) *Standard Kart L (MK:Wii) *Standard Brute Kart *Pika Truck Medium Karts *Poltergust 4000 (MK:DS) *Dry Bomber (MK:DS) *Sunnster *DS Board *Blue Falcon (MK:Wii) *Steam Liner (MK:DS) *Green Fire (MK:DD) *Twilight Car *ROB-LGS (MK:DS) *Ice Vlare(NEW!) Small Karts *Koopa Trasher *Goo Goo Buggy (MK:DD) *Banisher (MK:DS) *Booster Seat (MK:Wii) *Bullet Blaster (MK:DD) *ROB-BLS (MK:DS) *Toadette Kart (MK:DD) *Toadsworth Kart *Magnet Van *Baby Buggy Bikes Small Bikes *Bullet Bike (MK:Wii) *Bit Bike (MK:Wii) *Quacker (MK:Wii) *Bone Bike *Wii Remote Bike *Super Bike Medium Bikes *Big Magikruiser *Zip Zip (MK:Wii) *Zipper (MK:DS) *Fire Thrower *MARIO IS A NIGGER *Magnebike Large Bikes *Wario Bike (MK:Wii) *Phantom (MK:Wii) *Spear (MK:Wii) *Torpedo Ted *Heater *Wrench Bench Unlockable Large Bikes *Rayquaze Bike *Standard Bike L (MK:Wii) *Flame Runner (MK:Wii) *Shooting Star (MK:Wii) *Beedrillis *Wood Bike Medium Bikes *Magic Carpet *Standard Bike M (MK:Wii) *Mach Bike (MK:Wii) *Dolphin Dasher (MK:Wii) *Peach Bike *Cube Bike *IceSharx Small Bikes *Jet Bubble (MK:Wii) *Mini Sugarscoot *Chargin' Chucker *Winged Bike *Mini Beast (MK:Wii) *Surfer Bike Items *Mushroom *3 Mushrooms *Star *Lightning Bolt *Lightning Cloud *Magnet *Golden Apple *Black Apple *Red Shell *3 Red Shells *Green Shell *3 Green Shells *POW Block *Bullet Bill *Absorbing Mushroom *Bowser's Shell *Bowser Jr.'s Shell *Banana *Big Banana *Banana Bunch *Blue Shell *Bomb *Red Bomb *P Balloon *Yoshi Egg *Birdo Egg *Red Fireball *Green Fireball *Chain Chomp *Fake Item Block Battle Mode Retro Battle Courses *Tart Top NDS *Luigi's Mansion GCN *Double Deck N64 *Battle Course 3 SNES (Unlockable) *Battle Course 2 GBA *Delfino Pier Wii (Unlockable) New Battle Courses *Funkey's Town *Construction Site *Flaming Volcano (Unlockable) *Nintendo Wii Remote *Nintendo Land *Bowser's Castle (Unlockable) Battle Karts *Medium = Item Box-Car *Small = Rumble Buggy *Large = Battle King Battle Bikes *Medium = Battle Bike *Small= Battle Buggy *Large = Battle Rocker Battle Modes *Balloon Battle *Shine Thief (Unlockable) *Bomb-Omb Blast *Coin Runners (Unlockable) Other Stuff *Theme Song Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games